Gumball's life with The Z-Fighters!
by SsjGokux20
Summary: Gumball meets Goku jr and Vegeta jr! His cousins! Right? AU Dbgt characters without Dbgt timeline. BTW My first fanfic. and image is mine. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic.**

**All characters are not owned by me.**

* * *

It's a sunny afternoon for our 13 year old blue cat, otherwise known as 'Gumball'. Who is just watching his parents go on a business trip for a week. Yes, even his lazy pink father. Gumball's always been suspicious about his parents going on a 'business trip', when he was just about 9. When he asked them about it, they would ignore. After that he noticed they did this every two years. Whenever they came back, his father got more energetic for a few days and his mother looked like she got through 50 hours of work straight!

Well of course, Darwin and Anais thought this was natural, because it was a business trip for a week. Gumball, on the other hand, still thought it wasn't a normal business trip because, well, when he was 6 he had to wait for his mother to come back from work after 3 days, his father only gave him cereal to eat because of two reasons, one, he doesn't know how to cook, and two, he can't drive. That was the reason he still remembers. When his mother came back, she looked very normal, like, she hasn't gone through 70 hours of work!

Gumball isn't a dummy. He has an average IQ and uses it when he needs it. He just acts like a dummy to make people laugh. But sometimes, he doesn't think twice when he does dummer things like, for example: set a swimming pool on fire. He facepalms and leaves when something like that happens. He still wonders how he survived drastic injuries and heal faster than usual, or when he lost all that fat Carrie got him. He searched the internet and all he got was nothing except for false information and advertisements.

Gumball has seen them go through 6 of these 'business trips' and this was his 7th one. This one was Darwin's 4th time seeing this and Anais' 3rd time seeing this. Every 'business trip' was as similar as usual. But this one will change his life. Because he got to go with them. And this one will take 2 weeks! He doesn't even know what he's getting into. His parents' never told him anything about it but: "Pack your bags Gumball! You're going to one of our business trips!" He almost felt sad for Darwin and Anais, since they had to stay with Granny Jojo and do nothing but be a servant to Granny Jojo.

He was so excited that he kept bugging them the rest of the ride. Now, let's continue our story.

* * *

~March, 17th 11:47 am, Friday~

"Mom, dad, where are we going?" Repeated Gumball for the 57th time in the ride. They were only 5 minutes in the car so it bugged Nicole and Richard when he was saying it 10 times a minute. Nicole was in front, driving, Gumball and Richard are at the back seats.

"We're going to the other part of our family. You know, like our cousins." Richard answered nonchalantly. "We're going there a week earlier so you could get to meet everyone."

"Wait, i'm going to socialize with people i've never met before?" Asked Gumball.

"Yup, you are. There's only a few people for you to meet. But we'll have to teach you some stuff before we go to our 'business trip'." Richard answered seriously. Well viewers, you're obviously bored so let's skip a few hours, shall we?

* * *

~March, 17th 2:39 pm, Friday~

When they arrived, Gumball could see a light blue female cat with a lab coat and a violet dress in front of Capsule Corp. Richard and Nicole greeted her, hugged her and introduced Gumball, in that order.

"Hey Gumball!" The cat greeted.

"Hello..." Gumball greeted. He doesn't even know her name.

"I'm Bulma. Bulma Jr Briefs." Bulma said. She turned her head towards Nicole and asked. "So, how's the life of going incognito?"

"Well... No one's found me yet." Answered Nicole. She then sighed. "I wonder how grandpa Vegeta handled going through this. He got caught on camera quite a few times and no one found him."

"No one wanted to know." Bulma said Angrily. She wanted people to know how dangerous he was and never to cross the line. They never learned haven't they?

Gumball wondered about that. He doesn't even know what they're even saying. He feels... Awkward and confused.

"So, how's your work in Capsule Corporation?" Asked Richard.

"Hard as usual, you?" Bulma answered.

"Haven't even found a job." Richard answered. Everyone laughed at that. Except Gumball, who is feeling out of place. A 15 year old blue cat in dark blue training gear, white gloves, white boots and spiky head fur came in.

"Hey Nicole! Hey Richard! And, Hello Gumball!" Vegeta Jr Said Excitedly. He sounded like he was waiting forever.

"Oh hey Vegeta! Where's Goku?" Asked Richard.

"Right here!" Exclaimed a 15 year old blue cat in an orange gi, blue undershirt, Dark blue boots and spiky head fur, who just rushed in. "Hey Nicole! Hey Richard! And who's this?" Goku said joyfully.

"I'm Gumball." Said Gumball.

"Oh, well i'm Son Goku Jr and this here is Vegeta Jr." Goku said while putting his arm on Vegeta's shoulders.

"But just call us Goku and Vegeta, like **our** grandfathers." Said Vegeta, putting more effort on the word our.

"Looks like they're doing just fine." Said Nicole. "Let's go in." She continued while she went in Capsule Corporation. Just sitting inside there was an elderly pink female cat in elderly clothing.

"Oh my," She said in joy. "You've grown the last time I saw you two."

"Aunt Pan, we just saw each other two years ago." Richard said.

"But I feel like it's been 20 years since I saw you." She said.

"Oh," Nicole Said. "So that's what you've been refering us to."

"Oh, well who is this?" Asked Pan. "Is he the boy you two were always talking about? Was it Gummy? Gomdall? Bumgall?"

"It's Gumball." Gumball said happily. He was thinking if she was saying this for real or if she was making fun of him. He was going with the first option.

_'This is going to be a long day' _Gumball thought.

* * *

***Edit***

**Power Levels:**

**Gumball: 5**

**Richard(Suppressed): 10**

**Nicole(Suppressed): 150**

**Darwin:6**

**Anais: 2**

**Bulma: 4**

**Vegeta Jr: 15,000**

**Goku Jr: 15,000**

**Pan: 250,000**


	2. The day before training

**Chapter 2! Yeah!**

**All characters are not owned by me.**

* * *

"Well, your power level is weak, but your potential is high." Pan said.

"What's potential?" Gumball Joked.

_'I feel really awkward. And weak!? Well, I've never been in an actual fight before and fight back... So, she's right.'_ Gumball thought.

"Potential; having or showing the capacity to become or develop into something in the future." Bulma explained. "Or maybe it's, latent qualities or abilities that may be developed and lead to future success or usefulness. Either way, you're going to be powerful in the future."

"Wow! Really?" Gumball said joyfully.

"Well, if grandma says it, then it may come true." Said Goku jr, putting his hands behind the back of his head.

"What do you mean 'may'?" Asked Pan.

"Well, me and Vegeta asked you if questions for our homework and you gave us false information." Goku jr answered.

"It's to teach you to never use your grandma for homework again." Pan said seriously. "I will stop your training sessions if you two were caught being lazy with your homework."

"Ok, grandma Pan." Both Goku jr and Vegeta jr said at the same time.

"Well look who's here." A green alien-like creature said unenthusiastically. Gumball had a worried look on his face, while Goku jr and Vegeta jr's face fell from joyful to scared.

"Hey Piccolo." Pan said with pride.

"I see you brought your child." Piccolo said to Nicole and Richard. "You've been slacking I see."

"Oh, come on! Like I will ever be needed when a terror comes here." Richard protested. "Besides, you're stronger than all of us combined!"

"He means me, him and Gumball." Nicole said shamefully. She then turned to Richard and whispered to him. "Where's your saiyan blood?"

"I'm only 1/8th saiyan... You're more like a quarter!" Richard said to her.

"When will you ever train as the man I used to love... Hard-headed, enthusiastic, full of heroic spirit..." Nicole said with her arms crossed and back turned.

_'Dad trained? How?'_ Gumball Thought.

"Okay, i'll train! But when are we training Gumball?" Richard asked in a tired and defeated voice.

_'Wait, train me?!' _Gumball thought._ 'They know I'm not fit for a black belt. Wait, why give me a black belt in the first place... Oh, they thought I had potential.'_

"Uhh... Guys, we're still here." Vegeta said. Everyone looked at him. "What? I feel left out."

"Okay, i'll train Gumball." Piccolo said.

"Oh no you don't! They'll only be staying here for 2 weeks! Not a year!" Pan protested. "Besides I think learning from your parents is better than learning by someone else you barely know." That made Piccolo flinch.

"Okay son, we're going to train tomorrow!" Richard exclaimed.

"Why tomorrow?" Piccolo asked. "It's only 2:57 pm."

"Well... Give him more energy tomorrow." Richard said. "Well, at least for me."

"I could train 10 hours straight from this time!" Piccolo retorted.

"Look Piccolo, meditating is not like training." Vegeta jr said.

"Also, if you're gonna train people, don't act like they're 4 year old Gohans." Goku jr said.

"It uses energy and mental concentration!" Piccolo shouted. "You couldn't even do it!"

"Don't put what we can't do like it's a weakness! Grandpa trained instead of meditating and look at him! He's stronger than you!" Vegeta jr said.

"It's because they're full blooded saiyans." Piccolo said And muttered. "Foolish 1/16th saiyans."

"Okay, so it's settled. Tomorrow?" Richard said in an uneasy tone. "Hey honey, why aren't you joini- Honey!"

* * *

~Outside of Cc, March, 17th 3:02 pm, Friday~

"Men. Right?" Bulma said.

"Yea. Men." Nicole responded.

"Honey!" Richard shouted in a worried tone.

"Here!" Nicole shouted and raised an arm up.

"Haha, very funny." Richard said, crossing his arms. He went back to the argument and stopped when Piccolo zoomed off into the sky.

"So, dad. Mind telling me our family's story?" Gumball asked.

"Why sure son, it'll take hours to finish it.**(A/N:So true)**" Richard answered.

* * *

~March, 17th 8:24 pm, Friday~

"So our race are called 'saiyans', but we're just hybrids of it?" Gumball asked, sitting on a sofa with his dad.

"Yep." Richard answered, setting his feet on the Cc coffee table.

"And there's this gravity room just outside?" Gumball asked.

"Yep." Richard asked, bored out of his mind.

"And there's this-" Gumball asked as he was cut off by his father.

"Let me make it easier for me and read your mind." Richard said as he put his palm on his head.

_'Are we going to train in the gravity room? Are there any other forms of super saiyan? Is this Buu creature still alive?__Are our ancestors in other world? You think more evil will come this way?' _Gumball thought.

"Yes. No. Yes. Most of them. And yes." Richard said. "In that order you're thinking right now."

"Woah, will I be able to do stuff like that later?" Gumball said getting excited.

"Nope, but you will in the future." Richard said confusing Gumball who just shrugged that thought off.

"Who are still alive?" Gumball asked.

"I forgot, but I still know some of them are still alive." Richard answered.

"Okay Gumball this will be your gi for tomorrow." Nicole said as she threw an orange coloured gi with blue wristbands, blue boots, dark blue undershirt and blue sash Onto the coffee table, rumbling it.

_'Weird, clothes can't do that to a coffee table.'_ Gumball thought as he tried to pick up the undershirt. "It feels... Heavy." Gumball said amazed.

"You're going to wear that for tomorrow to increase your strength, speed, agility and power." Richard answered.

"Wh-What!?" Gumball shrieked.

"Yup, you've got to wear that for the rest of the time we're here." Richard said, picking up the gi. "But it's only 10 kilos. No problem."

"The next few days will probably strain me to death."Gumball muttered quietly.

"Or better yet, make you stronger." Goku jr said shocking Gumball. "What? We've got saiyan ears, it makes our hearing twice as better as normal when you use it right."

* * *

**Okay chapter 2 is done! They're going to train in the next chapter. Something that will amaze you, or downright shame Gumball. I'll write more longer stuff when I get used to this. Oh yeah, if you probably didn't read chapter 1, well, every Saiyan's appearance is a cat.**

***Edit***

**Power Levels:**

**Pan: 250,000**

**Gumball: 5**

**Gumball(The potential everyone is talking about): No, I won't.**

**Bulma: 4**

**Goku Jr: 15,000**

**Vegeta Jr: 15,000**

**Piccolo(Weights): 15,000,000,000**

**Nicole(Less Suppressed):2,000**

**Richard(Less Suppressed):1,200**


	3. Training

**Chapter 3! Yeah! It feels like only two days since I started this, oh yeah, it was.**

**All characters are not owned by me.**

* * *

~March, 18th 8:26 am, Saturday~

It was morning time for pur dear Gumball, well, for Gumball. His mother and father were sparring outside and Gumball thought it was awesome.

_'This is awesome!'_ Gumball thought.

See, told you. He wore his gi first, and yes, worst decision ever. He had to struggle to the bathroom, boots making the floor rumble. Wash his face, wristbands pulling his arms down. And go down to eat, each second he wore the weighted clothing made him tired already. It's only 8:40 am! He ate breakfast and went out.

_'Wow! Breakfast gave me more energy!' _He thought. '_I wonder what consists of it... Sugar! Wow, i'm more dumber than I thought.'_

"Hey Gumball, ready for your training session?" Goku jr asked.

"Wearing weighted clothing is harder than it looks." Gumball said.

"Woah, wearing weighted clothing on the first day..." Goku jr said, trying to remember something. "Took me 3 days to get used to it. Of course, I started on the 10th day. So, you're having a more rougher training session than me..." Goku jr thought some more. "So, you're more stronger than me when you started!" Goku jr said amazed. "How many kilos are you holding up?"

"10." Gumball answered flatly.

"I started with 5 kilos." Goku jr replied. "You're gonna have a rough time."

"Can I go now, I can't hold these weights longer." Gumball said.

"But you're going to have to wear that for the rest of the time here, right?" Goku jr replied.

"What!? Oh wait... I forgot." Gumball said.

"Anyways, i'm going to train with Vegeta! Bye!" Goku jr replied.

"Uhh... Training is gonna be harder than this..." Gumball muttered to himself.

* * *

"Hey, son! Ready for training?" Nicole asked.

"Yes." Gumball Said.

"No. No. No. No. No..." Gumball thought repeatedly.

"Good, we'll start with 10 push-ups, 10 sit-ups, 10 squats and 10 laps, okay?" Nicole said.

"Okay." Gumball responded, starting with push-ups.

Richard is sitting under a shady tree, wearing light blue gi and dark blue sash, boots and wristbands and a cyan undershirt, watching Gumball. '_Incredible!'_ He thought. _'He's already reaching 10 in such short amount of time! It took me 2 minutes with those weights at that age... Well he is 3/8th saiyan... And he has more saiyan blood than me.' _He kept thinking, when it hit him. _'Of course! His potential... Hybrids have the potential of becoming more powerful than their fathers!' _He thought like that until he muttered: "I'm proud of you, son, you've surpassed me already when I was your age."

At the same moment, Gumball has just finished 10 squats. _'So, I have to go 10 laps around the Cc, right?' _Gumball thought.

"You're doing great! Now, 10 laps around Capsule Corp!" Nicole cheered.

'_Okay, so I was right.' _Gumball thought as he started jogging and gaining speed to run. _'This is so tiring! At least i'm doing great effort! Man, i'm hungry...' _He dozed off into his thoughts, he came back from mindlessly running and realized he's done 5 laps.

"Just 5 more laps, Gumball! You can do it!" Nicole cheered.

_'Ahhh! I feel like collapsing. Wait, what if I faint right now...' _Gumball dozed off into his thoughts again. When he came back from mindless running again, he realized he's done 10 laps.

"All right, rest time for 10 minutes, and then we go back to doing this." Nicole said.

_'Yes! Rest time! I get to see what kind of training Goku jr and Vegeta jr are doing.' _When he saw what they were doing he saw 50g and they were moving faster than he can see. Apparently, they were just warming up.

_'Only warming up!? Woah, i've spent like 20 minutes training and they're still warming up!? Well, from what Goku jr said, i'm stronger than him when he started training... I think i'll just stick with that for motivation. Whatever that means...' _He kept thinking for 2 minutes and then went to the kitchen to get some found bread, cheese and milk. So, he just whipped up 5 cheese sandwiches and 2 glasses of milk. Took him a minute. He looked at the time._ '9:08 am...' _He thought. He had only 7 minutes. He gobbled everything up and drank the milk. It refreshed him and took away his hunger and thirst.

"Well... That solved everything." He muttered to himself. He looked out the window and saw his parents sparring. "I wonder what it's like to spar?" He asked himself. "Probably hard, needing to keep up with your opponent's speed, match with your opponent's strength, dodge, hit, deflect, punch, kick, so many things... How can I think of so many things to do at once?" He asked himself again. "Well, I guess it isn't hard when you get used to it." He answered himself.

He lost track of time and noticed that it was up. He rushed down the stairs to start again.

* * *

~March, 18th 9:17 am, Saturday~

"Okay Gumball, now that you've experienced a bit of training, you will have to do twice of what you do." Nicole said happily. _'Oh my little boy is growing up!'_ She thought.

"What!? Twice of what I do! Don't you think we're rushing a bit." Gumball replied.

"Trust her. You can do it." Richard said.

"Well, okay dad. Whatever you say." Gumball responded. He started doing 20 push-ups. After a minute, he finished and started doing sit-ups. While Gumball is training, let's see what Anais and Darwin up to.

* * *

~Granny Jojo's house, March, 18th 9:24 am, Saturday~

"Oh, I wish Gumball and I switched places right now." Anais muttered to herself. She was sitting in the dining room by herself. "I don't want to do this boring servant stuff with Darwin any longer." Anais said again. "I wonder how Gumball was like when he was my age." Anais thought out loud.

"I feel like Gumball is in intense pressure." Darwin said taking a seat near Anais.

"How do you know?" Asked Anais.

"I don't know. Brotherly bonds... I guess." Darwin answered.

"Let's call mom!" Anais Said.

"Okay" Darwin replied.

They dialed the phone and waited for mom to respond. The phone picked up.

"Hello?" Nicole asked.

"Hey mom!" Both Anais and Darwin answered.

"Oh, how are my little children doing?" Nicole asked.

"Fine! How's Gumball?" Darwin Asked.

"He's Uhh..." Nicole trailed off.

"Mom?" Anais asked.

"He's doing fine that's all." Nicole finished. She just saw Gumball ran past the 14th lap. Yep. That fast.

"Okay, what about dad?" Anais asked. Nicole looked up to her husband, meditating.

"Uhh... Can't tell if he's sleeping or trying to sneak into the fridge." Nicole said.

"Fridge?" Darwin asked.

"Yes. Umm... Fridge. We're uhh... Staying somewhere for the trip." Nicole said.

"If Gumball goes, why can't we?" Anais asked.

"Well, because he's older and he has to Uhh... Go to the social community! Yeah... Social Community." Nicole lied.

"Wait, you mean when we get older, we have to go to social community?" Darwin asked.

"Yea." Nicole said as Gumball finished the 20th lap. "Look, I have to hang up someone's calling me." Nicole lied.

"See you!" Both of them said.

"See you too! I love you!" Nicole said.

"I love you too!" Both of them replied. Then the phone clicked. "I wonder what kind of person made her change calls so quickly?" Anais asked.

"Her boss?" Darwin suggested.

* * *

~Cc, March, 18th 9:27 am, Saturday~

"Congratulations Gumball! You passed level 2!" Nicole cheered. "Now you get a 20 minutes of rest time."

"Wow. I'm not even that tired." Gumball said.

"It's your Saiyan Genes that help you." Nicole said.

"Ohh..." Gumball Awed.

* * *

~Cc, March, 18th 9:30 am, Saturday~

Gumball wondered what it would be like being the strongest warrior in the universe.

_'Ehh.. Probably too much responsibility for me to take in. Whatever that means.' _He thought.

* * *

~Gravity room, March, 18th 9:31 am, Saturday~

Goku jr and Vegeta jr were struggling in the gravity Room.

_150g._

"Heh, I never thought 150g would be this hard." Vegeta jr said tiredly.

"Yeah, took a lot out of us doesn't it?" Goku jr said as he was backflipping everywhere in the ro-well, let's just call it chamber from now on-chamber and sweating.

Vegeta jr started doing 2 finger-stand push ups. He could only do 12 and fell over. "How does grandpa do it?" Vegeta jr asked. "Strong willpower and energy?" Goku jr suggested as he bounced off of the chamber walls going faster by the second. "Computer, 20 drones." Said Vegeta jr. 20 drones showed up and Vegeta jr tried to blast all of it with the help of Goku jr blasting them. Energy bounced off of the drones and both Saiyan hybrids dodged the blasts. Vegeta jr got hit twice While Goku jr got hit thrice. Both of them are back-to-back, charging up power. Goku jr leapt up first and deactivated 1 drone. "Great, 19 left." Muttered Goku jr. Vegeta jr got up and deactivated 2 drones at once. "Scored: 2 points." He challenged. Goku jr bounced off the chamber walls and deactivated 4 drones in a single leap. "5 points me, 2 points Vegeta" Goku shouted. Both of them deactivated the drones, both blasted the other drones to slow down the other scores. They ended up in a tie. "Computer, gravity off!" Vegeta jr commanded.

"What a workout, huh?" Goku jr said, stting upright and cross-legged.

"Yeah can't wait to eat." Vegeta jr said as he ran to the kitchen.

"Hey, wait up!" Shouted Goku jr as he chased him to the kitchen.

* * *

~Cc, March, 18th 9:37 am, Saturday~

Gumball heard a shout. "Hey, wait up!" Then, he saw both Vegeta jr and Goku jr in the kitchen. "Hey Gumball!" Greeted Goku jr.

"Hey!" Gumball greeted back.

"I could sense you're getting strong... Getting used to the weighted clothing?" Asked Vegeta jr.

"Yup." Gumball Responded.

"That fast!" Vegeta jr shouted amazed. "You do have potential."

"Oh shucks, I guess i'm born with it." Replied Gumball.

The trio then ate some food to replenish their energy.

"Hey," Gumball started. "Are we going to be like this everyday?" Both Goku jr and Vegeta jr looked at each other and looked back at Gumball. "Only on the weekends and sometimes after school." Goku jr answered.

They continued what they were doing. Training for the whole day.

* * *

**Yes, this is chapter 3. Short, but it took a lot out of me, and when I say that, I mean I just spent 2.5 hours doing this after chapter 2.**

***Edit***

**Power Levels:**

**Gumball: 6 - 60**

**Nicole: 3,000**

**Richard: 2,400**

**Goku Jr: 15,000 - 30,000**

**Anais: 2**

**Darwin: 6**

**Vegeta Jr: 15,000 - 30,000**


	4. Basic Ki Training

**Yes! Chapter 4! Where Gumball learns about ki and flies to The lookout! Oh, and ****_tell me_**** if you want to know about the power levels. (I know power levels are sometimes false, but I'll try to make it better) I'll post it below when people say so.**

**I don't own any characters.**

* * *

~March, 20th 5:32 am, Monday~

It is Monday, the start of the days which Gumball spends time away from both Goku jr and Vegeta jr. Right now, his weighted clothing increased to 55 kilos. Gumball has been doing 100 finger push-ups and running around the whole city 100 times. Today, he is going to start with learning ki.

"Okay son, I'll be teaching you how to control your ki and use it. Mostly, like basic ki training, or 1st stage ki training." Richard told him. "Now to use your ki you have to harness your ki from your inner life force. Relax and charge a ball of ki in the palm of your hands."

"That sounds... Hard." Gumball told him.

"Trust me, you can do it, you're born with Saiyan abilities. That's a headstart. You even have the potential to be more powerful than me." Richard motivated.

Gumball focused on his ki. Trying to pour something out of his hands. Relaxing every 2 seconds. This went on for 10 more seconds when a glow appeared.

"You see! I told you, you could do it." Richard cheered. Gumball was amazed.

"Right now this thing has destructive power. It could get more bigger the more ki you put into it and get more destructive. But right now, I want you to make 10 more of these and then I could say you've mastered the first part. Later, We're going to play extreme dodgeball." Richard said.

* * *

~Energy station, March, 20th 5:46 am, Monday~

"And... Done." Gumball was finished making his 10th ball.

"Excellent! Now we are going to play extreme dodgeball after a sensu bean break." Richard said.

After the sensu bean break, Gumball and Richard went into a chamber. This chamber absorbs ki balls flung into it and changes it into energy for the building. Richard was on the right side while Gumball was on the left.

"Ready, son?" Richard asked.

"Ready!" Gumball answered.

"Go!" Richard shouted.

Richard shot first and Gumball dodged it by sidestepping 3 steps to his right. Gumball then shot at Richard who dodged and shot back at Gumball. Gumball caught it and flung it towards his dad who dodged.

_'Incredible...' _Thought Richard as he shot 2 blasts towards Gumball. _'The kid's a natural... Able to catch it and throw it back is not easy... i haven't even taught him that.' _Gumball dodged a blast by going to the right and getting the other blast, flinging it back right at him. Richard shot a blast at the ball aiming right at him and exploded it. He jumped, somersaulted, and fired 3 blasts. Gumball deflected the one aiming it him, jumped up to dodge another one, Spun 360° and shot the other blast. The blasts exploded on impact. Gumball landed back on the ground and began firing barrages of energy waves at Richard. _'He even learnt how to make an upgraded ki ball... An energy wave, by himself!' _He thought as he dodged every energy wave and shot an energy wave at Gumball.

Gumball was about to dodge when the energy wave exploded in mid-flight forcing Gumball to slam against the wall. Gumball didn't give up easily, he moved away immediately, dodging another wave of energy, which he didn't expect, and shot 4 energy waves at Richard. Richard dodged 2 of the energy waves and fired 2 waves of energy exploding the other 2. The energy waves that Richard dodged hit him in the back._ 'It seems like Gumball has also mastered moving the energy waves... He really does have potential!' _Richard thought. "Okay, Gumball! How about I teach you how to fly!" Richard said loudly.

"Fly? You mean we can fly too?" Gumball said, amazed.

"Yep, but it takes a lot of energy, which I think you have!" Richard said proudly.

"Really?" Asked Gumball.

"Yes." Richard answered.

* * *

~Air above Cc, March, 20th 6:02 am, Monday~

Gumball was floating up in the air... Flying. **(A/N:I don't know how to fly, so I skipped it)**

"You're doing great, son!" Called Richard, who was flying with him.

"Thanks, Dad!" Said Gumball.

"He really does have a lot of potential!" Called Goku jr who happens to be flying above them.

"Goku jr? What are you doing here?" Asked Gumball.

"School doesn't start till 8 am." Goku jr aswered as he went down to Gumball's level.

"Where's Vegeta jr?" Asked Richard.

"Sleeping." Goku jr Answered.

* * *

~Cc, March, 20th 6:04 am, Monday~

Vegeta jr is in an awkward sleeping position. His head is pointing out of the bed side and his legs are crossed against the walls. His arms are oustide of his bed.

"Zzz Zzz Zzz" Vegeta jr snored.

* * *

~Air above Cc, March, 20th 6:05 am, Monday~

"Okay," Gumball Started. "So, where to now?"

"The lookout." Replied Goku jr.

"Where?" Asked Gumball. Goku jr and Richard made a hand sign that meant follow me. So, Gumball used his common sense and followed them. In seconds, they were zooming past cities and they were hardly noticed because they were hiding above the clouds.

When they arrived, Gumball could see a big platform on a red stick. There was a temple and a few trees on the platform. They landed, and first living thing they see is Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo!" Goku jr greeted.

"I thought you were supposed to be in class." Piccolo said.

"It's early." Gumball answered for him.

"We're here so Gumball could meet Dende and Mr Popo." Said Richard.

"I'm right here." Said a green alien looking creature with purple gi and staff. Right beside him was a black furred rabbit in a turban and baggy pants. Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention Piccolo wears a purple gi with light blue sash, and weighted turban and cape.

"Dende!" Goku jr greeted. "This is Gumball. Gumball, This is Dende and Mr Popo."

"Hi!" Gumball greeted.

"He's New and has lots of potential." Said Richard.

"Just like Gohan." Replied Dende.

Goku jr looked at his watch, 7:12 am. "Guys! Gotta go! Time runs by quick!" Alerted Goku jr as he zoomed off.

"So, I think we should better be going now." Said Richard.

"Yes, I think so." Said Gumball impatiently.

* * *

~Elmore town, March, 20th 7:55 am, Monday~

_'I wonder how things are going with the business trip...'_ Wondered Darwin. Just then, Nicole stops by and tells the principal that Gumball wouldn't be here for 2 weeks. She turns to a place where nobody can see her and blasted off into the sky. Except for Darwin.

"I wonder if I should go to a hospital?" Darwin muttered to himself.

* * *

~Cc, March, 20th 8:34 am, Monday~

"Son, now we're going to teach you how to sense ki." Richard told him.

"Okay," Gumball said. "How is it helpful?"

"Like for finding people or where they're hiding." Richard answered. "Now, clear your mind."

Gumball tried to clear his mind for 3 minutes until he felt presences of ki.

"Amazing." Gumball said.

"What did I miss?" Asked Nicole who just came back from Elmore town.

"Gumball knows how to use ki." Richard answered. "Even if I didn't teach him, he found out ways to take control of its movements and use an energy wave."

"Aww... My little boy is growing up." Nicole said excitedly.

"Mom, I'm 13." Said Gumball.

* * *

~Gravity chamber, March, 20th 12:56 pm, Monday~

Gumball just finished lunch and wanted to try the gravity chamber. He set the gravity to 2g.

_'So, this is what 2g feels like... It's not that much.'_ He thought as he turned it to 5g. _'Woah, this is harder to keep up than I thought.' _He thought as he tried standing upright. He turned off the gravity chamber and muttered: "Next time." And walked away.

* * *

**So, that is chapter 4! Say a message if you want PLs or not. See you next time!**

***Edit***

**Gumball: 316 - 1,800**

**Richard: 4,600**

**Goku Jr: 32,000**

**Piccolo(Weights): 15,015,000,000**

**Dende: 150**

**Mr Popo: 450**

**Darwin: 7**

**Nicole: 5,000**


	5. What everyday feels like

**Hey, I'm back! I'm still waiting for messages if you want PLs or not. You have 3 days! Good luck!**

* * *

~The Lookout, March, 22nd 8:05 am, Wednesday~

"Hey Dende," Piccolo said. "Remember when I said about that 1 year of training with Gumball?"

"I wasn't there," Dende paused. "But, I heard everything." Dende paused again, then asked. "You think you found a way?"

"Yes, this year, instead of wishing for more wish power for Shenron, we'll wish for the portal to come back." Piccolo suggested. "And, if Shenron can't do that, more wish power to bring back Goku and the others."

"You really think this will work?" Asked Dende. "Maybe the reason you got brought back to life is because you're part Kami."

_'He's right, Piccolo.'_ Kami said in Piccolo's subconscious. _'No! Shut it! There must be a way.' _Piccolo thought. _'What if we unfuse and I fuse with Dende.' _Kami suggested. _'That won't work, Kami.' 'Oh, come on! Let the old namek try!'_ Nail said in Piccolo's subconscious._ 'No, once a Namek's fused they stay that way!' 'But, we never tried-' 'Nail! You told me that yourself! And we're staying that way!'_ There was a pause in Piccolo's subconscious. _'I'm starting to think you want us here because you want our power to top the juniors.'_ Nail said.

"SHUT UP!" Piccolo shouted. This made Dende startle.

"What? I haven't said anything to you." Dende stated.

_'Just try it.'_ Kami said._ 'Just try it.' _Nail continued. _'Just try it.'_ They both spoke at the same time. _'Try it or we'll cloud your thoughts with this.' _Kami said. _'Oh please, like it would do anything.' 'We haven't done anything in 100 YEARS! This is the only big thing we could do to get out of boredom.' _Nail said. _'Fine! Have it your way!' _Suddenly, a big flash of light took over Piccolo, then The Lookout began glowing brightly. Getting brighter by the second. Piccolo began to grunt in pain as his power is dropping rapidly. The Lookout is shaking violently.

* * *

~OHS, March, 22nd 8:34 am, Wednesday~

Goku jr made a telepathic link to Vegeta jr. Since Goku jr sat in the middle, while Vegeta jr sat at the back.

_'Can you sense Piccolo? It's like he's fighting an android and losing.' _Goku jr said. _'Yep. But can you sense a new life force is appearing.'_ Vegeta jr replied. _'Is he laying eggs!?'_ Goku jr joked._ 'It feels like a Namekian infused with Kais.' _Vegeta jr said, his face turned into a serious manner. _'It's probably Kami, isn't it?' _Goku jr responded. _'Kami?' _Vegeta jr wondered.

* * *

~The Lookout, March, 22nd 8:36 am, Wednesday~

"What's happening?" Dende said shielding his eyes. "It looks as if Piccolo is going through a transformation." Mr Popo said, shielding his eyes too. Piccolo began to scream in agony as a new light is formed in front of him. Piccolo's power spiked a bit going up, and went downhill when The Lookout stopped glowing. Kami was just standing in front of Piccolo like nothing ever happened. Piccolo fell to the ground and began sweating, trying to get up. Kami gave Piccolo a hand to help him get up.

"Do you know how much of my energy got drained when you left?" Piccolo said as he took of his weighted turban, shoulder pads and non weighted cape. "I can barely lift this now." Piccolo said as he tried to carry his shoulder pads. "Could be useful for training." Kami joked. "Oh, and by the way did you just give me Nail's subconscious?" He asked. "Half of it." Piccolo responded as he magically made new weighted clothing. "It'll keep us in touch. And, make Dende feel happy about his appearance." He continued.

"Kami," Mr Popo said joyfully. "It's been so long." "I know, my friend, but I have to go again." "To Dende?" Mr Popo asked. "To Dende."

Kami turned his head to see Dende. "My name is unknown, but you may call me Kami. I'm here to fuse with you Dende." Kami said, knowing what Dende would ask him. "So that you will have more power and the wish power Shenron has will be increased dramatically." Kami continued. "Plus, I have someone in my subconscious I think you would like to hear and talk to again."

Dende's face suddenly lit up. "Really?" Dende asked. He turned to face Piccolo. "Thanks, Piccolo."

"I disagreed with him, until Kami an-" Kami glared at him, not wanting to spill the surprise. "Forced me." Piccolo said. He began to call up Nail and made a mental connection._ 'You really want to make others happy, don't you?' 'Well, at least I get to hear and talk to Dende, right Ka-' 'Shut up. Both of you. I don't want to go through Hell again listening your voices. I should've put Nail's mind into Kami's subconscious fully.' 'Why didn't you-' 'Not a word, Kami, and ya know what?' _Then, Piccolo broke the mental link._ 'You know what I won't be talking to you anymore. I'll be talking to Dende. Live your sad and miserable life alone'_ And with that, Nail never spoke a word to Piccolo after that._ 'Finally, some peace and quiet.' _Piccolo thought as he went into his meditating position.

"That was rude." Kami said emotionlessly. "Anyway, care to start?" He asked Dende. Dende nodded and put his palm on Kami's chest. A white glow appeared around Kami and he disappeared into Dende. Dende's power grew by 20 fold. Dende started to fly around like he's never done in his life, putting his new powers to the test. He started to zoom off to Capsule corps' direction. He was speaking to Nail and Kami on his way there.

* * *

~OHS, March, 22nd 8:49 am, Wednesday~

_'You feel that?'_ Goku jr asked telepathically. _'Yes, and it's called sense, not feel.'_ Vegeta jr responded. _'Don't correct me! Anyways, what I think is he's fused with Dende. I mean can you sense his power it increased more than 10 fold!' ' Yes, I know.' 'He's heading towards Cc's direction!'_

There telepathic conversation was gone when their Maths teacher asked. "What is the answer, Goku jr?"

"Erm... 264?" Goku jr answered. Everyone, except Vegeta jr, laughed because the answer was already told. Plus, the answer is far from that.

"No! Vegeta jr, what's the answer?" The teacher said as he turned his head to face him.

"Uhh... 5,280?" Vegeta jr answered. Everyone, except Goku jr, laughed again. That answer was more farther than Goku jr's answer.

"No! Both of you, in detention!" Shouted the teacher. Goku jr and Vegeta jr groaned.

* * *

~Cc, March, 22nd 8:51 am, Wednesday~

Both Richard and Gumball were sparring and they're practically even!

Richard was spinning in the air from the side-kick from Gumball. He stopped spinning and saw Gumball charging at him. Richard dodged his headbutt and reappeared behind him, clasping his fists together, and ready to strike Gumball's backside. Gumball turned back and blocked with his arms crossed, but Richard had just hit him with enough force to break his guard. With Gumball's guard broken, Richard kicked Gumball with his two legs, right in his stomach. Gumball fell to the ground with so much force that the dirt below him made a crater.

Gumball bounced off the ground and got up to his feet. He charged an attack with his hands on his forehead. He charged for 5 seconds until his father came into range. Gumball put his arms forth and aimed it straight at his father who doesn't notice Gumball going to shoot him.

"**MASENKO-HA**" Gumball shouted. The attack hit Richard full on. Both Richard and Gumball are standing on the ground in their fighting stances. They both knew that they were tired, but they ignored that. Their clothes were ripped and blood was oozing out of their bodies. Neither of them bothered about the pain though.

Dende suddenly appeared in between them and asked. "Want to heal?" Richard at first, thought there was something new. Until he sensed his power level. "How did you get more... powerful?" He asked the Namekian. The Namekian responded with. "Kami." Richard got confused. "Piccolo released Kami, who says that I should fuse with him to give Shenron more wishing power." "I see." Richard replied. Afterwards, Dende healed the both of them.

"Now then, Piccolo says that we could wish for the portal or wish Goku back." Dende started. "Now which would you pick?" Richard thought for a moment. "Portal. It's been over 100 years since that broke and someday our future fighters may need it. Besides all Goku would do is train and eat. For that's what Aunt Pan said." He answered. "Heck, I want to use it since I've never been there." "I see. Looking forward into the future." Dende said. "It's an irony that Master Roshi is still living and Goku had already gone." Nicole said, startling them. "Honey, I didn't know you were here." "I woke up as soon as you and Gumball stopped 'sparring'."

"Anyways, I think I should go back to The Lookout." Dende said as white aura began flickering around him. "Bye!" He said as he zoomed off to The Lookout. "Wow." Nicole said. "The second I come here, he leaves!" She said angrily. Before Richard could say anything, she stormed back to the Capsule Corp building. "What happened?" Gumball asked as he walked by his mom and leaned against the glass door. "Dende flew off the second your mom steps into our conversation." Richard answered. "Okay Dad." He said as he went back inside, continuing eating his 50 cm sandwich, thinking about what Anais and Darwin are doing.

* * *

~Elmore Town, March, 22nd 3:55 pm, Wednesday~

A school bell rang as children ran out of the front doors of 'Elmore jr High'. "I miss Gumball." Darwin said, trying to start a conversation. "Yeah, I can't believe it, but I miss Gumball too. I can't believe that he's the one that starts most conversations... But now, it's boring." Anais replied. "Yeah..." Darwin responded, having no words to say next.

"Hey guys, do you have any idea what Gumball is going through? I mean you're his family and he went to go to a business trip, I hear, with your parents. So, do you have any idea what he's doing or where he is?" Asked Tobias. "No." Was all Darwin could say. So, Anais continued. "He means our parents never told us where this business trip is or what they could be doing, but judging from what everyone calls it, It's 'business'." Anais finished making her index and middle fingers straight and curling them repeatedly when she says business.

"So, you don't know?" Tobias asked. "What was I explaining to you a while ago?" Anais asked. "I don't know." "Exactly!" Anais said as she and Darwin went to Granny Jojo's car.

* * *

~Gravity Chamber, March, 22nd 4:01 pm, Wednesday~

Gumball was in the gravity chamber, concentrating on Darwin and Anais' energy and trying to listen to their thoughts. Gumball was sitting with his arms and legs crossed.

"Wierd, they're thinking about me right now." Gumball said. "Okay Gumball, enough mind reading and more training." He said to himself as he put the gravity chamber to 5g. As soon as he did that, Goku jr and Vegeta jr busted in.

"Hey Gumball! So, you thought about training by yourself?" Vegeta jr said. "Yeah..." Replied Gumball. "Why didn't you count us in?" Goku jr asked. "I don't know what time you'll be coming back, but yeah, now I know." Gumball replied. "Training alone isn't as fun as three people do it together!" Goku jr said. Vegeta jr flinched at hearing that. "Okay then, Computer! Load up 100 drones!" Vegeta jr commanded. "Highest drone deactivation wins!" Goku jr said excitedly.

100 drones appeared from the walls. There was a screen that read. "3 2 1 Go!" Gumball was the first to move deactivating 3 drones in an instant. Goku jr and Vegeta jr moved at the same time and deactivated 2 drones each. In those 150 seconds, Goku jr had 34 drones, Vegeta jr had 34 drones and Gumball had 32 drones. Goku jr and Vegeta jr were annoyed that they were tied everytime.

* * *

**And that was chapter 5 guys! Hoped you liked it!**

***Edit***

**Piccolo(Weights): 15,150,000,000 - 750,000,000(Kami Gone) - 7,500,000,000(No Weights)**

**Dende: 264 - 5,280**

**Goku Jr: 35,000**

**Vegeta Jr: 35,000**

**Kami: 200**

**Richard: 5,600**

**Gumball: 2,900 - 3,900(MASENKO)**

**Nicole: 6,000**

**Darwin: 8**

**Anais: 2**

**Tobias: 5**


	6. Piccolo's son

**Chapter 6! Woohoo! I'm making a big process for making you not understand, am I? Yes? That's great because i'm gonna write more nonsense!**

***EDIT: I felt so dumb and confused reading this, so I edited it.**

**Characters don't belong to me.**

* * *

~Cc, March, 23rd 1:45 pm, Thursday~

Piccolo was soaring through the clouds. Thinking of asking Nicole and Richard a very personal question. He was thinking of talking about that when they arrived, but it was very personal and everyone is there, so he held the urge off. He landed on the fields of Capsule Corp where he found the very people he wanted to ask, sparring. He was walking towards them, mindlessly, when someone greeted him.

"Hey Piccolo!" Greeted Gumball who was floating in the air in front of him.

"Hello." He greeted back, emotionless. Only wanting to find out the answer. Gumball moved out of Piccolo's way, not wanting to cause any trouble. Piccolo floated towards Richard who was nearer to him.

"Can I ask you something?" Piccolo asked. Nicole who was dashed at Richard, stopped when she heard this. Richard, immediately, knew what he was talking about. Nicole, on the other hand, is still wondering what he meant. "He's fine. Why?" Richard answered like he read his mind. When Nicole heard 'He', she immediately remembered what Piccolo left them years ago.

"So, my offspring is fine..." Piccolo trailed off. Gumball was afar from them but used his saiyan ears to focus what Piccolo's saying. _'Offspring... What, like, son?' _Gumball thought. "Yes, he's fine... Why?" Nicole said. "Namekian puberty is different than Earth's. We have to get him before he destroys everything midlessly." He said, he skyrocketed off finding his son. "Are you coming?" He asked. "We both have to go help Piccolo. Maybe he'll need it." Nicole said. "What about Gumball?" "Bring him along. But stay hidden." "Got it." Gumball said. "Stay hidden." "You were listening?" "Yes." He answered as they flew to Elmore Town.

* * *

~Elmore Town, March, 23rd 2:01 pm, Thursday~

"Man, I feel weird." Darwin said. "Puberty." Replied Anais. Nicole found them in the school halls. She was wearing her ussual attire. _'Of course Nicole, It's 2 pm!' _She thought. Nicole went to Darwin and everyone eyed Nicole.

All the students said the same thing. "Isn't that Gumball's mom?" "Isn't she supposed to go to her business trip?" And others said same meanings, different sentences. It's all the same to her.

Gumball and Richard were just on the school roof. "Why do we have to be so secretive with our powers?" Asked Gumball. "You want everyone to go right up in your face asking you questions everytime you go out in public?" Asked Richard. "Nope. That's just annoying." "Exactly." "By the way, who's Piccolo's son?" "Son, that's very personal, but here is a hint. Someone in this family." "That's easy, Darwin." Gumball remained cool until he noticed he what he just said. Gumball's mouth was opened and Richard nodded. "Correct." "Your favourite fish, a Namekian." Gumball said in a funny tone. "Nice hint, Dad."

Nicole was walking in the halls and found Darwin. Darwin and Anais were shocked to find their mom in school. Mostly because they thought she was doing business. "Darwin, do you feel weird?" Asked Nicole. "Other than finding you here, yes, but I think it's puberty." Darwin answered. Nicole sweat dropped. "Uhh... How do you feel?" Asked Nicole. "Mom, he's having puberty." Anais said. "I know." Nicole said in a carefree tone.

Meanwhile on the rooftop, "Hey, Piccolo." Said Gumball "What's the difference in Namekian puberty?" "Namekian warriors will bulk up and turn to demons, destroying the places within 10 minutes. I didn't have it because I forced myself to grow to Goku's size. But Darwin had it because he was growing slowly, with the Earth." Piccolo began to be impatient.

Piccolo made a mental link to Nicole. _'Let him out.' 'Piccolo?' 'Let him out.' _Nicole did as she was told. "Darwin, honey, let's go out." She said. "What about me?" Asked Anais. "Stay here," She said and whispered the next part. "It's dangerous outside." "What?" Darwin said in an innocent tone. They both went out to the front gate. "What's wrong Mrs Mom, you're sweating?"

Suddenly, Darwin's skin colour changed to yellow. His muscles start bulging. "Sorry Darwin!" She said as she launched a kiai fromboth her palms. Forcing Darwin to move away from the school. "You have to hold him off for at least 10 minutes." Piccolo said. "If I do it, It'll be nothing." Richard and Gumball nodded and watched Nicole and Darwin fight in the park.

Darwin's figure bulged into Piccolo's figure and started growing 100x stronger than before. Darwin started kicking at Nicole's feet. Nicole dodged by jumping up and floated in the air. Darwin skyrocketed towards Nicole headbutts her on the head. Nicole swore she felt and heard her skull crack inside. Nicole recovered and punched Darwin in the stomach, and blasted a beam against his stomach. He flew 260 metres away from where he got shot. Nicole then shot energy waves at Darwin and he dodged them all. The energy waves stopped in mid air and exploded knocking him in all directions. Darwin rushed at Nicole and began to kick and punch her. "A little help here!" She said.

Suddenly, Richard headbutted Darwin on his side. The force made Darwin crash into the one of the eyes of the Forest of Doom where the fight went on. Nicole and Richard were rushing him and attacked him at the same time with the same movements. Darwin turned to faced Nicole and grabbed her, threw her at a tree. But at the speed she's going she cleared out 100 trees. Darwin faced Richard, who was charging an attack. "**KAMEHAMEHA!**" He shouted, with paws aiming at him. A blue beam shot out and engulfed Darwin. Darwin formed an energy shield around himself at the last moment. He appeared behind Richard and kicked him, followed several punches. He ended it by grabbing his head and slammed him onto the ground. The force was powerful enough to create a shockwave. "**GALICK GUN! FIRE!" **Cried Nicole, who shot a beam at Darwin and fell down, in fatigue. The beam only stalled Darwin. That was the whole point. His power and energy dropped by the second.

Gumball saw this and thought it was his turn. So he charged up to full-power. And went into his fighting stance. He felt as if his urge to fight increased more than before. He was getting excited.

* * *

**Short, yes. Cliche, yes. Cliffhanger, maybe. Dumb, absolutely.**

***Edit***

**Power Levels:**

**Piccolo(Weights):15,300,000,000**

**Nicole: 7,500 - 8,500(GALICK GUN)**

**Richard: 7,200 - 8,200(KAMEHAMEHA)**

**Gumball: 4,000 - 5,000(FULL-POWER)**

**Darwin: 9 - 9,000(NAMEKIAN PUBERTY)**

**Anais: 2**


	7. Gumball vs Darwin

**Chapter 7. Yes, the dream fight I had.**

**Gumball (Post-Training) vs Darwin (Namekian Puberty)**

**Also, chapter 6 has been edited to make it easier to read. I felt dumb and confused at what I wrote. So, I edited it.**

**All characters are not owned by me.**

* * *

Gumball, at full-power, charged at Darwin and punched him in the face.

_6 Minutes left._

He felt excited. Saiyan blood rushing through his veins. He wanted to fight all out for once against his brother/best friend/friend's son. Darwin came back from the punch and kicked Gumball. Well, Gumball's after-image. Gumball swiftly dodged his kick and appeared behind his back and kicked him up. Darwin's body did not go far. He was up 50 metres in the air. Darwin opened his mouth and aimed at Gumball. Gumball charged up ki into his palms, which are on his forehead. Darwin shot an energy beam at Gumball from his mouth. Gumball shot forth his arms and yelled.

"**MASENKO-HA**" The beams clashed as Gumball puts more ki into it. Darwin, who doesn't have as much intellect, stays frozen in place as Gumball's beam engulfed him. Darwin was still there, his demonic form's just pissed, and that made him twice as fast. Darwin tried to uppercutted Gumball in the face. Gumball dodged to the right, almost getting hit by it, and got a wound on his face from the force of Darwin's uppercut.

Gumball kneed him in the stomach with his left knee, and elbowed him on the side of his face with his right elbow.

_5 Minutes left._

_'Time probably hates me.' _Gumball thought as he backflipped nearly avoiding Darwin's jabs. Darwin appeared right behind him and kicked him in the back. Gumball knew those hits were hard. His back ached, but he ignored it. He cupped his paws together. "**KA**" A blue orb appeared in his paws. "**ME**" The orb charges while Darwin dashes at him. "**HAME**" Gumball moved to the right. Avoiding Darwin's rush attack on him. "**HA**" Gumball yelled as he pushed his paws aiming at Darwin. A blue beam came out of his hands. Darwin only got stalled, but his defences, power and energy have lowered.

_4 Minutes left._

Darwin reappeared in front of him and kneed him in the stomach. Gumball coughed up some blood. His insides are bleeding. He could taste some saiyan blood in his mouth. Both Gumball and Darwin smirked at this, they knew this would be an epic fight. Darwin grabbed his right leg and slammed him into the ground. Gumball thought he heard his right leg snapped. He thought correct, the bone snapped. Gumball then punched him several times in the face, still no scratch marks. Gumball made an energy ball and aimed it into Darwin's face. Darwin shouted at it, distorting it. Darwin rushed at Gumball, but his energy depleting faster than his, so he got slower, trying to maintain his ki. Gumball jumped up stepped on Darwin head and kicked back, causing Darwin's head to flip and crash into the Earth.

_3 Minutes left._

_'3 minutes... I only need 3 more minutes. Well, shouldn't be too hard cause Darwin's energy is depleting faster than mine.' _He thought as he rushed him and put his legs in front, aiming for Darwin. Darwin got up, only to be met by two boots crashing into his head. He knew Gumball was weaker than his parents combined, but his own power was depleting, so he had tied with Gumball, but losing to him quickly. Gumball moved back 50 metres and waited. Darwin's time is running out. His luck got thinner when Richard and Nicole stood there with Gumball, side by side.

_2 Minutes left._

Darwin looked at three of them, trying to find at least 1 weakness. Richard saw what he was doing and made an after-image, appearing behind Darwin, followed by Nicole, who did the same thing as Richard. Gumball stayed there, grinning, and charged. Darwin charged at Gumball, only to be grabbed by Richard and Nicole by the arms. Gumball put his paws in front of him and began making a white orb, while sparks of bio-electricity came out of it, disappearing and appearing every 3 seconds. Darwin made an explosive wave knocking Nicole and Richard away from Darwin.

A minute left.

Gumball shouted. "**FINAL FLASH!**" Vegeta's, no jr, signature move. The white orb expanded and became the beam itself. Darwin was not fast enough to dodge. It engulfed Darwin and deleted all of the power he got in the last 10 minutes. Gumball stopped firing the leftover power he had. Darwin landed with a thud. His body is bigger than usual but smaller than these 10 minutes, he had burnt marks, scratches, wounds and bruises all over his body. Blood was oozing from it. Bits of his shoes were still there, but it looked like green rags. Nicole looked at Darwin and sighed. "We need new clothes for Darwin." Was all she said.

"You mean my son." Said Piccolo, as he went over to Darwin and made clothes magically appear. Darwin was now wearing a white and purple cap, purple tee shirt, red wristbands, light blue belt, dark purple trousers and green shoes. He gave him a sensu bean. Before Darwin's eyes opened, Piccolo knocked him unconscious and carried him to Nicole. Richard was sitting upright, cross legged and rested his arms on the legs. Gumball went over to Darwin and said. "Like father, like son." Piccolo grunted and zoomed off, not saying his goodbyes. "Well, at least he left me this." Said Nicole as she opened her hand and showed 3 sensu beans. Gumball, Richard and Nicole took the beans and had zenkai boosts.

The rest of the day was Nicole bringing Darwin in the nurse's office and told her "He fell down and fainted for no reason." And went back to Capsule Corp with no one spotting her. Well, luckily no one saw her forcing Darwin to go to the park and fight there.

* * *

~March, 23rd 5:47 pm, Thursday~

"So, you don't know what happened?" Anais asked.

"No." Replied Darwin. "But I got taller and got this new look." Darwin said as he spinned around, showing Anais his clothes.

"We'll never know what mom is doing here, but shop for these clothes." Anais said.

"These clothes don't even have tags." Darwin said. Anais found that suspicious and searched the internet. Nothing found.

* * *

**That's chapter 7! Tell me if you want PLs of the characters. Oh, here's some stuff you'd like to know: Goku jr and Vegeta jr have NOT achieved Super Saiyan, yet. If there was any signs of Super Saiyans, ignore it, that was accidental.**

***Edit***

**Power Levels:**

**Gumball: 5,000 - 6,000(MASENKO/KAMEHAMEHA) - 7,000(FINAL FLASH) - 1,200(Fatigued) - 10,000(Zenkai)**

**Darwin: 8,000 - 7,000(5 Minutes) - 5,000(3 Minutes) - 3,000(2 Minutes) - 1,000(1 Minute)**

**Richard: 980(Fatigued) - 14,400(Zenkai)**

**Nicole: 1,020(Fatigued) - 15,000(Zenkai)**

**Piccolo(Weights):150,000,000**

**Darwin(Finished Puberty): 90**

**Anais: 2**


End file.
